


Firsts

by Hasegawa_Nanaho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vanilla, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa_Nanaho/pseuds/Hasegawa_Nanaho
Summary: Everyone is having their firsts, including that one time Sakusa Kiyoomi finally beat Kita Shinsuke, once.A sequel fromMind over Matter
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SMUTTY TIME. Please read [ Mind over Matter ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407746) first!  
> Pardon my english and tons of grammatical error it may contains :')

Since their day one of being together as a couple. Sakusa and Kita spends most of time chatting through their phone. The distance won’t let them meet that often. Since Kita lives in Hyogo and Sakusa lives in Tokyo.

Did Sakusa ever mentioned how he hoped he could listen to Kita’s laughing voice everyday? He did. and he get what he want, even though only through the phone.

 _“Did you have some ‘things’ with my laugh, Kiyoomi-kun?”_ There he go, its his usual laughing voice while teasing him. Sakusa finds it cute, and he couldn’t care less about the teasing.

 _“Perhaps,”_ He replied, _“I would like to imagine your face while you were laughing, though,”_

_“Hm? What about it?”_

_“…nothing, anyway I’ve got something to do, talk to you later,”_

_“If you say so, talk to you later, Kiyoomi-kun,”_

They both hung up, and Sakusa exhaled in relief.

Why?

Because he DID have a thing for Kita’s laugh. He didn’t lie. And there is something serious, growing hard underneath his pants.

Sakusa is rarely getting aroused, at least before he started dating Kita Shinsuke.

Its been 3 months. And he always gets a boner after having their weekly calls.

Is this where all of his lust from his 17 years of living gathers? Even watching porn only slightly turns him on, but hearing Kita’s laughing voice…there goes all of his brick wall of determination.

He didn’t say much, only sighs, and tried to wave away Kita Shinsuke from his mind.

He cant.

.

.

.

Its been a year after that. And they are still dating. Lovers quarrel never happen. Kita Shinsuke is a very understanding, reliable, and a grown up man.

Sakusa Kiyoomi didn’t fell in love with a wrong person. He know that well.

Kita is already graduated from Inarizaki, and started to work in his own rice farm with his grandmother in Hyogo. But since he isn’t a student anymore, he can visit Sakusa whenever he is free, like every once in a week.

Why he didn’t do it back in his highschool year? Because he didn’t want to disturb his own study.

Sakusa understand this very well and complies. Only midnight calls and texts, sometimes video call.

 _“How is your study going?”_ How he miss Kita Shinsuke after a long day, he would kiss his phone screen but that would be embarrassing so no.

 _“I got exam tomorrow, classes are hard but I managed them all,”_ He flip his textbook page, writing some notes, Kita hummed.

_“You choose to go for medical college instead of others, but I believe you can do it,”_

He smiles when he heard him, _“I am, hows your farm and granny?”_

_“Both are alright, by the way granny miss you, and she miss making umeboshi onigiri for you,”_

He snorts, _“Well I cant come there yet, I also miss granny’s umeboshi onigiri,”_

Kita pouted and said, _“Don’t you miss me though?”_

_“Every seconds,”_

In the end, they both kissed through their phone screen.

.

Except that one moment when it was his 18th birthday. Kita did show up unnoticed in front of his house. Bringing him a plum tart which he made by himself. And of course, birthday present.

What did he get? A free jack off session from Kita Shinsuke. But that’s not the actual birthday present, though. Kita was also bringing him a bunch of limited edition bath bombs and shower gel.

Well, Kita Shinsuke showing up unnoticed is a really, shocking thing for him. And he did curse why is the shocking sensation even pass through his crotch. Kita didn’t let that moment passed away so he asked him whether he needs some help.

And once again, he cursed himself for his nod at that time. He wants it, sure. But he didn’t wants it too. What will his boyfriend said about him, being perverted like this?

But Kita Shinsuke never blamed him.

“It’s normal, biological needs,” He said with a smile, “You are in the age for that, you know,”

Sakusa, averted his gaze, blushing, “You spoke like you ever feel it,”

“Well, I did,” Kita only chuckled, “I am older than you, remember,”

They kissed for real, and he gets his first 18th birthday present from Kita Shinsuke.

.

.

.

Weekends comes faster when you didn’t think about it. But comes longer when you are hoping for it.

Weekends did comes longer for Sakusa Kiyoomi, but finally, its Saturday. And on top of it, its his 20th birthday.

“Surprise,”

Its Kita Shinsuke, showing in front of his doorstep, again.

Sakusa bring him into a tight hug, mumbling, “I miss Shinsuke-senpai,”

“I just came here last week and you already miss me?”

“We didn’t meet everyday,”

“Haha yeah, guess so,” They parted, entering Sakusa’s house, “So…finally achieving level twenty? Time flies,” Kita said, while taking off his shoes and placing a bag on top of the dining table.

Sakusa eyeing the bag, as always, plum cake, umeboshi, a box of present, but…there also a bottle that contains clear, yellowish liquid, he wonders.

20 years old. Sakusa thinks. He is legal to drink some alcohol right now, is Kita really thinking about that?

“Yes,”

As always, there goes his mind reading boyfriend.

“You are twenty years old now,” Kita pulled out that strange bottle from inside the bag, Sakusa knew it.

Its umeshu.

Japanese liqueur made from plum.

“Legal age for drinking, yeah?” Kita smiled, “I’ve spend 9 months making this,”

Sakusa was speechless, Kita Shinsuke, again, is making a move that he didn’t even predicted. His boyfriend is really from out of this world. But the way he is taking care of Sakusa from every little things, that’s what makes him feel loved.

“Before that,” A knitted scarf was placed on Sakusa’s neck, “Happy birthday Kiyoomi-kun, its still cold so put this into good use,”

“Did you knitted this by yourself?”

“Of course,” Kita smiled, “I’ve washed it too with my favorite laundry soap and softener, its totally smelled like me,” Sakusa blushed upon hearing this. Why is Kita Shinsuke always remember the way he loves how he smelled.

He tightened the scarf around his neck, smelled it while hiding his embarrassment. True, it smells so good, so calming, fresh, soft floral smell. It feels like he is hugging Kita right now.

“Im right here you know,” Kita chuckled, Sakusa suddenly pull up his red face.

He is still a blushing mess to his older boyfriend, who likes to attack him out of nowhere. But that’s how their relationship is going on. Sakusa only smiled, he still can’t beat Kita Shinsuke. he reach out his arms to hug Kita once again and buried his head into Kita’s neck, inhales deeply. Ah, how he miss this small guy.

“You are still smaller than me,” Sakusa suddenly said.

“It seems that I’ve stopped growing since 18,”

“Im grateful,”

“Why is that?”

“You would be easy to hug and easy to lift,”

“I see you enjoy bodyshaming your senpai, Kiyoomi-kun,”

“Im not,” Sakusa pulled away from their hug, and look into Kita’s eyes, “I mean, you are cuter this way and I love you so much,”

Kita’s eyes wide open. He was surprised. But still hold his face under control. Damn Sakusa Kiyoomi, he knew that Sakusa was a blunt person, but not in this kind of blunt. He is cheating, indeed, Kita smirks.

“Kiyoomi-kun you are really growing up,”

“Of course I am, _mon petite-senpai_ ,”

And imaginary irk marks appeared on top of Kita’s head but he let it slip and asks, “How are you doing lately?”

“Better, college was kinda hard but I manage,” Sakusa shrugs.

“I see, how about your biological needs?”

Whats with this flow of conversation?

“Its better too, thanks to you,” Sakusa answered, short and clear.

Kita only hummed while preparing the dining table for a little birthday party for Sakusa. Sakusa helped him to set the table, placing the plate and glass, involuntarily getting some candles and a lighter. Kita laughed upon seeing this, and Sakusa blushed again, removing it from the table but Kita stopped him, said its fine and he obeyed. Sakusa blown the 20th candle and Kita kissed his lips, sweet and short. They ate the cake together, exchanging a mouthful spoon of cake in which Sakusa blushed upon this idea brought by Kita but he complies. He didn’t mind Kita’s germs anyway.

And finally, its time to the main celebration. Sakusa’s first time in drinking alcohol.

Kita smiled proudly when he opened the bottle of his handmade umeshu. Pouring in into a glass with ice cube and let Sakusa take it. At first, Sakusa was kinda doubt this, but come on, this is what Kita Shinsuke has prepared for him the past nine months. He smelled it first, nose scrunching at the sour scent the liqueur emerged, but not too strong like all of his collage mates been drinking. Kita encourage him to take a first sip, only a little is alright. Sakusa nod and he take a sip, feeling the sour and sweet liquid being mixed, and a warm feeling from alcohol is arising in his throat and chest. He is feeling quite tipsy by just a sip.

“I’ve tasted it before giving it to you and im pretty sure it taste good,” Kita smiled, “so, how is it? Your first alcohol in 20 years of living?”

Sakusa exhaled before answered, “Its…sour…but sweet, and my body is getting warmer,”

Kita nodded with a smile, “yes, that’s what you feel when you are drinking alcohol, perfect for a cold weather, right?”

Sakusa only nodded, and he drink everything in his glass until its empty.

“Uh, Kiyoomi-kun, you didn’t need to force yourself you know? Since you are still first timer and—”

“Its tasty,” Sakusa replied, his face was quite reddish from the alcohol, “Shinsuke, you made this for me, I want all of them,” he smiled while he poured another glass of umeshu but Kita stopped him.

“Kiyoomi-kun, you are drunk,”

“Im not,”

“You are,” Kita snatched the umeshu bottle from Sakusa’s grip, “whats my name?”

“Shinsuke,”

He is not calling him with his usual suffix.

“Are you feeling dizzy?”

“Nope,” Sakusa placed his head on top of the table, “Shinsuke you are so beautiful,”

Kita was surprised by his sudden mumbling, and blushed a little, “well, tell me more about it,”

“Shinsuke is beautiful, small, cute, smells good, skillful,” Sakusa started mumbling, and Kita is currently smiling, seeing how cute tipsy Sakusa is.

“…he can do anything, everything, he is smart, sly, and I love him so much,”

“You already told me that million times, tell me other things, wouldn’t you?”

“Ugh, he is a teasing jerk, straightforward, mature…” he trailed, “he is very good in doing handjob, especially that one from my 18th birthday.”

Kita smirked, “so that’s what you remember about me, hm? What else is good aside from my handjob?”

Sakusa closed his eyes, “I bet Shinsuke already knew it that everytime I heard his laughing voice over the phone I always get hard,” Pffttt, Kita was trying hard to supress his laugh, “I imagine him doing a blowjob, I bet that tongue would be as sly as when he teased me,”

“You bet, and since you are legal now, tell me what do you want for your birthday present?”

“Mmm, I want a cuddle,”

“I bet you are thinking far more than a cuddle, Omi,” Kita used his pet name while they are having their moment, to trigger Sakusa, “tell me, what is it?”

Yes, he is one of a sly fox.

“Shinsuke, you are not going to get angry hearing this?” Sakusa looks at Kita with his slightly lidded eyes.

“I’ve heard enough about you fantasizing of me giving you a blowjob, of course im not going to get mad, okay?” Kita patted his head, giving him a warm, assuring smile.

“I want us to have sex,”

Of course. Its going to be it. Kita smiled. The day has come. The day when Sakusa Kiyoomi is no longer his junior anymore, but his boyfriend of 3 years. The way Sakusa didn’t wants to call him with senpai anymore, must be his way to show how estabilished their relationship is. Probably to show that he is a man, not only his junior by one year. Kita filled a glass of water and giving it to Sakusa to drink. He drank all of them, and took a deep breath. Feeling slightly sober than before.

“Shinsuke,” Sakusa said, while locking eyes with Kita, “Im serious,”

Kita nodded, “Of course, there is no way you are getting drunk with only a glass of umeshu, right?”

“I was quite drunk, you know, my head still feels light, but I know everything I said,”

“Including the best handjob in your 18th birthday?”

“S-shut up,”

Kita only laughed upon his reaction. Funny. Sakusa is not getting a boner again from his laugh. Probably his threshold increased as he is maturing. But he still adores how beautiful Kita Shinsuke is. He reached for Kita’s body, pulling him closer to a kiss, a deep, loving, longing one. How he miss the way both of their lips dancing, how he miss the taste of Kita’s saliva, how he miss Kita’s skillful kisses. He still got a long way to get into Kita Shinsuke’s level but he couldn’t care less. The only kiss that makes him sober but drunk at one time, thats the best way to describe Kita’s kisses.

“Slow down Kiyoomi,” Kita pulled away from their kiss, catching breath, “I know you are excited but this would be my first time too,”

“I thought you are one of those experienced men?”

“I just practiced by myself, I havent done it with anybody,” Kita admitted, “Since I only wants to do it with you,”

This guy never fail to surprise him, he smirked, “Well, me too, but I didn’t practice a lot like you,”

“You are smart, Kiyoomi, I bet you will do it well,” Kita send him a warm, trusting smile, “and I trust you to be gentle with me,”

“You won’t regret it, Shinsuke,”

He kissed him again. This time more needy. His hands going inside Kita’s black turtleneck, revealing his toned, slightly tanned skin, a result from farming everyday. Kita shivered by his touch, it feels ticklish but arousing, he never felt this way when he practiced by himself. Of course, only Sakusa Kiyoomi can.

“You are quite buff aside from having such a small figure,”

“Im not that small, you know?”

“Whatever, I love you,”

Kita only smiled when Sakusa pulled off his turtleneck to remove it. He helped Sakusa take off his black shirt, then hands going down to unzip Sakusa’s pants.

“Aren’t you are the one who said we will do it slow?” Sakusa teased him.

“You are the one who said you wanted a blowjob first,” He replied with a confident smile, and Sakusa, once again, feels defeated.

He let Kita tease him from outside of his boxer, he know his cock is hard already anyway. Kita starts to pump his cock, making it more hard. Sakusa swallowed, this takes him back into his 18th birthday best memory.

“You miss this touch?”

He only replied with a nod, unable to make a sound since Kita’s touch are getting wilder. Kita starts to peel his boxer, revealing his already hard member, standing proud in front of Kita’s face.

“He missed me too,” Kita teased his hard cock, started with touching it’s already leaking tip using his index finger, making he let out a moan.

Kita still teased him using his fingers and calloused hands, which bring more friction into Sakusa’s cock and its very, very arousing, he let out a protest, “use your mouth already,”

“If you are asking it nicely, im going to do it,”

Damn, he forgot that Kita Shinsuke is a sly fox.

“…” Sakusa send him an irritated look, but finally surrender, “Please use your mouth, Shinsuke,”

Kita snorts upon hearing this, and happily stick his tongue. First, he licked the tip, then its going down to his shaft, into his balls. After tasting everything, he starts to open his mouth, finally taking Sakusa’s length into his hot oral cavity. Sakusa let out a loud moan, he used his hands to cover his mouth. Since when he can produce a voice so lewd? Only Kita Shinsuke can make him like this.

Kita only stay calm, taking a deep breath, started bobbing his head to take all of his length into his mouth, down to the back of his throat. Sakusa’s breath hitched, he feels his dickhead is touching Kita’s throat, and its clamping it, as it ready to squeeze all of his juice.

“Fuck damn where did you learn about this…” Sakusa mumbled, and Kita only replied with a hum that is vibrating through his cock, only to make him let out another moan.

Feeling close, Sakusa pulled Kita’s head to let go of his dick, “I don’t want to finish it inside of your mouth, I want to finish it elsewhere,”

“Hm? Where?”

Even in this moment, Kita Shinsuke can still tease him what the fuck. Sakusa exhaled before continue, “…y-your sweet, little hole,”

Kita smirked, he knew Sakusa is a medical student but he didn’t even use a medical terminology in order to mention his body part which Sakusa might have dreamed everyday. He reach down to take off his own pants while Sakusa is going into his night drawer, taking out some condoms and a bottle of lube.

“How prepared,”

“Shut up,”

Kita took the bottle of lube and pouring it into his fingers, Sakusa only gaping at how Kita moved.

“Oh? Wanna touch? I’ve washed it before so don’t worry,”

“…” Sakusa only nod, with his eyes wide-open. Kita only smiled and pouring some of the lube into Sakusa’s fingers.

“I’ll led you first, you can do it yourself after you understand,”

Kita led Sakusa’s finger to enter his hole, shuddering at the feels of something longer entering him instead of his own. Sakusa’s finger was quite bigger than him, easily reach for his prostate, making he moans.

“Yes, that’s it,” Kita manage to said, “keep touching that, it feels so good…”

Sakusa was excited, when he suddenly inserted another fingers, making Kita yelp.

“Did you play with this hole by yourself, Shinsuke? What a waste for not letting me in sooner,” He teased.

“Im not doing it with a minor,” Kita replied, “just for you to know, I also waited for this day to finally come,”

Sakusa eyed Kita’s hole with hunger, inserting another fingers, making a zig-zag movement to prepare it for something bigger than his fingers. He enjoyed Kita’s changing expression, from the poker-faced boyfriend, into a lewdly flushed red face, gaping mouth, moaned for him. When he think the preparation is enough, he tear open the condom wrap, rolling it into his own cock. They both exchanged look, and Sakusa is loving Kita’s half lidded, teary eyes.

He kissed Kita’s lips before asking, “Ready?”

“Anytime now,”

“Tell me if its hurt, I’ll stop,”

Kita replied with a nod. To be honest, he is quite scared in doing this. He knew Sakusa is enormous, not only his height, but also his size. He noticed this since the first time he saw Sakusa’s bulge back to his 18th birthday. He would be lying if he said he never imagine about how would that thing went inside him.

Sakusa noticed the uneasiness reflected in Kita’s eyes, as he reach for his cheeks, “Are you scared?”

Kita closed his eyes as he nod, and Sakusa kissed his forehead, “should we do it another time?”

“No, I want it, right now…” Kita opened his eyes, smiling, “don’t worry, I know you wont hurt me,”

“I wont,” They kissed once again to calm each other nerves, Kita opened his eyes, and bravely, said, “Do it, Omi,”

Sakusa positioned himself to enter his hole, and Kita’s breath hitched, feeling Sakusa’s tip finally entering. He grips Sakusa’s back, nails digging, bracing himself as Sakusa whispered, “Hold me tight, bite me, scratch me, its okay, it doesn’t hurt at all,”

Kita did reached into Sakusa’s shoulder, biting it. Sakusa hissed at the way his canines prick into his shoulder, well damn that would leaves some marks.

Sakusa finally pushing himself inside Kita. And he lets Kita adjusting into his size.

“You are…very big,” Kita exhaled, “Its literally ripping me apart,”

“Its your imagination, Shin.” Sakusa kissed him again, “you are doing good, are you alright?”

“I am,” Kita smiled, “im okay Omi, please move,”

Sakusa did as Kita requested him, start thrusting at slow pace. Kita is finally relaxed in his embrace, enjoying how he moved in and outs. He never thought about how such a small hole can take his big sized body part. He studied anatomy, he knew how is that hole constructed with elastic muscle and such. But he didn’t know that sex is this good.

Its even nicer when you are doing it with someone you love, he thoughts while kissing Kita’s neck to wave away the pain. Leaving some marks that makes him belong to him only.

“You can move faster,” Kita said, ensuring him, “It doesn’t hurt anymore. Its…feels good,”

“Im glad,” Sakusa smiled at him, and with that, he is thrusting faster and harder. He still reminds Kita to stop him whenever things got too rough. Kita didn’t even paid any mind to his reminder, only begging him to move faster, even rougher.

Moans and grunts are airing inside Sakusa’s bedroom. He is kinda glad he lives alone. Maybe he would ask Kita to moved in with him after he graduate, so he can hear those sexy voices everyday. He loves Kita’s laughter, but he didn’t think he would loves Kita’s moans more, as he moves faster and faster, going in and outs, pulls and thrusts.

“I-im close,” Kita squeaked, as he looks into Sakusa’s eyes, “it feels so good, Omi!”

“I know… me too,” Sakusa let out some low grunts as he felt his own stomach feels the same strange knot like that one in his 18th birthday, “Shin, you are—hmph!”

Kita bring him into a hug, as he moaned right beside Sakusa’s ear, “I love you, I love you so much Omi!” He managed to said something that makes Sakusa Kiyoomi gone wild as he do his last thrust, coming inside Kita and spilling everything into his condom.

Kita also comes on his stomach and chest, as he tightens their hug, screaming Sakusa’s name breathlessly.

After some moment of catching breath, Sakusa finally pulls out his limp dick from Kita’s hole, peeling the condom filled with his own thick cum, eyeing it for a bit before giving it a disgusted look, tying it before throwing it into the trash can.

Kita laughed seeing him, “Why did you do that?”

“Gross,”

“You didn’t have the rights to say its gross when you have my cum spilled on your chest,”

Sakusa looking his own chest, which painted by some white streaks of Kita’s cum, then using his finger, touch and lick it, making Kita snorts by his act.

“What are you doing?”

“Hmm, good,” He licked seductively, “I see you are maintaining good diet, Shin,”

“Oh yeah? Let me taste yours later, Omi.”

He always fails to seduce Kita Shinsuke, but he paid no mind. He went to the bathroom to get some nice warm cloth to clean both his body and Kita’s.

“What does semen taste like?” Kita asked in the middle while Sakusa wiping his body.

“Sometimes bitter, salty, sour, sharp, pungent, but it also can be tasteless or sweet, according to what you eat and how do you keep your hygiene. At least that’s what the textbook said,”

“What about mine?”

Sakusa smiled before kissing him, “have a taste for yourself.”

…Its sweet, not too sweet. Almost tasteless. But it doesn’t smell. Its actually taste quite good.

“Taste like your precum, Omi,” Kita said, while he licked his lips after their kiss, “we really have many things in common,”

Sakusa only replied, “taste my cum properly the next time we are doing it,”

“Yeah, yeah. So how is it? Your first time,” Kita asked him, smiling tiredly.

“Its perfect,” Sakusa placing a kiss on his forehead, “you look tired,”

“Anyone would feel tired after having sex, Omi. Especially with you,”

“Im not going to have sex with another person other than you, Shin.”

“How sweet,” Kita smiled, “Did you enjoy your birthday presents?”

“Very,” Sakusa chuckled, “I would like another round, though. I’ve bring out lots of condoms to describe how much rounds I want,”

There goes Kita Shinsuke heavenly laugh, “Dork, for a first timer you are quite smug. Look at all those marks you are giving me”

“I get that from hanging out with Atsumu,” and Atsumu sneezed at Hyogo.

“No, you are different,” Kita snuggle closer into his chest, “I love my dork Omi,”

“I love my slyfox Shin,”

“I dont think i can even walk tomorrow,”

“I’ll carry you anywhere,”

Kita closed his eyes, sleepiness is overtaking him and he surrendered, “Sounds good,”

Sakusa Kiyoomi finally beat Kita Shinsuke, once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done this long time ago but on writeas also pardon my english, just typed this is one go anf its done. Enjoy.

The morning after, Kita woke up earlier than Sakusa. His butthole is stil sore from yesterday sex, and his leg are a little stiff, but it still quite alright for him to get up, and went to the mirror. He is slightly grateful that Sakusa didnt force him to do another round that night.

Why slightly you ask?  
Of course, sex with Sakusa is nice, he treats him softly, and he listen to every request Kita makes. He is still new to this, Kita understand this very well.

As he peers to the mirror, he observed every marks Sakusa left onto his body. Neck, shoulder, chest, back, even his inner thighs. Damn Sakusa, at least he knew how to make those temporary tattoo. Kita snorts upon seeing some bitemarks. Maybe, just maybe, it was a revenge for the bitemark he left on Sakusa's neck that one time he thrust himself fully inside him. Kita shivers when remembering this, as he recall that thick, long cock, entering him.

"Shin, why are you standing there," Sakusa's hoarse, sleepy voice surprised him.

"Nothing, just want to see those works of art you've done to my body,"

Sakusa looks at him, and his cheeks got redden, as he mumbled "sorry,"

Kita chuckled, "don't be, i've left some on your skin too,"

"Not as much as i left on you,"

"This is not a competition, Omi,"

Kita climbs the bed, snuggled into Sakusa's chest. He smirk upon hearing the loud heartbeat Sakusa's emit from his chest.

"A-are you ok? Does it still hurt?" Sakusa was stuttering while asking him, and Kita answered with a smile, "it's not too sore, i think its normal."

"Do you want to take a bath? Then shall we have breakfast?"

"Don't you wanna cuddle for a bit, Omi?"

A question for a question. Kita turns his head to face Sakusa, seeing the younger lad eyes goes wider, and face much more red. 

"Turn your back, Omi,"  
"Why?"  
"Just turn,"  
Sakusa complies. And Kita, feeling a bit guilty, seeing those scratches he made on Sakusa's wide and beautiful back, "does this hurt when i touch?" Kita didnt need his answer when he heard Sakusa hissed from his touch. Ah, sore enough that made he let out a hiss.

Kita stood up and get into his bag, searching for an oinment he prepared for his usual blister from farmwork, then he applied it onto Sakusa's back.

Sakusa sighed at Kita's cool touch, and the soft aloevera scent from the oinment relaxed his mind a little bit.

"Why are you so tense?" Kita ask, and Sakusa turns his head, "Your touch,"

"What about my touch?"  
"Its...ticklish, and its cold,"

Kita found it amusing.  
"You like it?"  
Sakusa let out a small grunts, "I like everything you did to me,"  
"Silly, im done. Dont lay on your back for the next 30 minutes. So we better cuddle and hug each other to avoid that,"

His slyfox Shin never out of ideas, and thats why he liked him even more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a PWP i hope yall enjoy :'D  
> I also draw a [ fanart ](https://twitter.com/kuroowoomi/status/1267430809914372096?s=20), long before creating this LOL


End file.
